


Ben 10 Vs Miraculous Ladybug

by Thefallen1986



Category: Ben 10 Series, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Hero Vs Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Ben 10 gets attacked by an unknown adversary...A/N: Ben 10 is the "Ben 10 Alien Force"  version of the character.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Ben 10 Vs Miraculous Ladybug

“Get back here!” the mysterious assailant kept chasing Swampfire around an old construction yard the young hero did not know who she was but, he knew she kept insisting he was working for this Hawkmoth, she was really getting annoying, throwing her Yo-yo? In the air she screamed “Lucky Charm” a device appeared, before she could grab it Ben as Swampfire incinerated it “No the Lucky Charm!”

Ben whacked the Omnitrix morphing back too his default form off a teenage boy in a green jacket “Look lady, you’ve been chasing me for awhile, put down your Yo-yo and lets talk, can’t believe I just said that? You like Mister Smoothie?” Ben fiddled with the Omnitrix, seeing Ben work on his watch, the girl threw her Yo-yo grabbing Bens right arm. 

“Ha got your arm, you can’t use your Akuma now” smirked Ladybug looking triumphant  
Ben smirked “I don’t need too use my hands” Ben smacked the Omnitrix on his leg “SPIDERMONKEY” Ben started too shoot webs at the girl who used her Yo-yo too keep the webbing at bay “So you have multiple forms? I don’t care I’ll free you from Hawkmoth”  
“Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth what is he your boyfriend or something?”  
“No! Only Adrien is the one for me” she jumped into the air avoiding SpiderMonkey’s webbing   
“Who on earth is Adrien?” mumbled Ben.

Ladybug ate a Macaroon and seemed too be flying, her outfit evidently changed form too suit “I have less than a minute but I can beat you” she declared  
‘so she has a time limit too? I can relate’ Ben smirked as he jumped into the air “I think its time for you too have a BIG CHILL” Ben hit the Omnitrix and morphed into Big Chill, going intagable he flew threw Ladybug freezing her solid, ripping her earrings off in the process.

“So sorry for the delay Ben” A man in a white labcoat appeared with various nick naks all over it  
“Professor Paradox? Why the steam punk look?”  
“Ah I’m from the future young master, we have not offically meet yet” smirked the time traveller “I’m going too get you home, what’s the last thing you remembered?”  
“Grandpa Max, sacrificing himself against the Highbreed, and meeting you in Lo Soladad” Ben stifled a sniff  
“I see, well thanks too Maltruants Time War and the girls friend Bunnix, abusing their time travelling abilities, the timeline is cracking apart”  
“That’s bad right?”  
“Indeed master Tennyson, I have spent the last decade off my time fixing their messes, as I say and others wiser than me, time travel is for immortals and fools, sadly we are dealing with a pair off fools”  
Ben looked at the frozen girl curious “Who is she? Kinda cute to be honest”  
“That is Marrinette, a hero from her world”  
”Hero huh? She’s quick on the draw and doesn’t back down and doesn’t listen”Paradox gave Ben a knowing look “Yeah yeah pot Kettle”  
“True and makes many mistakes” Paradox touched the frozen girl and she disappeared her earings in Ben’s hand following suite “Sadly you will forget this conversation and your battle with her, quantum mechanics are a nuisance even for me, so minor will be forgotten spoiler, you will meet Max again” Paradox tapped Ben, who’s eyes were starting too tear up, on the shoulder and he disappeared.

END

Ben 10 will beat Miraculous Ladybug every time here are my five reasons why.

1 Ben is very good working in a team unlike Ladybug who seems too at times not explain anything to Cat Noir or her assist heroes.  
2 Ben can adapt really well to any situation regardless what the Omnitrix will give him, and if he is in a pinch the Omnitrix will give him what he really needs.  
3 Gwen taught him martial arts so he can fight without morphing.  
4 He is a trained member off the Plumbers, he basically has military training.  
5 When Ben is angry, run just run, as fast and as far as you can, if he is angry he will find you.


End file.
